By virtue of being touched, the surfaces of the aforedescribed displays, furniture, electronic products, toys, glass, and the like are susceptible to being scratched, and to being soiled by lipids and the like from the hands, which tends to diminish their appearance. In particular, in the case of touchpad-type mobile telephones, mobile music playback devices, and the like, fingerprint soiling is severe owing to the fact that the display face is touched frequently by the fingers. Moreover, fashion can sometimes make it desirable for not only the display face, but for the electronic device as well, to have a finish such as a mirror coating or the like, in which instance sebaceous soiling from fingerprints will be a significant problem for the case portion as well. A typical countermeasure taken in the past against sebaceous soiling from fingerprints or the like is to give film surfaces a soil-resistant finish of a fluorine-based or silicone-based soil-resistant material, so that sebum does not adhere. Also, measures are taken to facilitate removal of fingerprint soiling deposited on film surfaces, by wiping using a cloth or the like.
However, these anti-soiling films may, for example, have minute asperities formed on the surface so as to prevent reflection of outside light and scratches from becoming noticeable, and a problem is presented in that, on having adhered, soiling matter can penetrate into the asperity surfaces, giving the film surface a cloudy appearance even if an attempt is made to wipe it away.
To address this problem, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-58162 (Patent Document 1) discloses an invention for making fingerprints unnoticeable, by fabricating surface asperities using a lipophilic resin, so that even if soiling such as fingerprints or the like are produced on the film, the fingerprint lipid components and the like are diffused and transported across the film surface utilizing capillary action; however, traces of deposited fingerprints are recognizable at the visual level, and the performance is not satisfactory.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-353808 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method for causing soiling matter to blend in and become unnoticeable by imparting lipophilicity to a coating film which sheaths the surface of an electronic device; however, a problem with this method is that it takes an extended period, namely, several days, to render soiling unnoticeable.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-230562 (Patent Document 3) discloses a method of furnishing a hard coat layer by irradiating a radiation-sensitive type resin composition using ultraviolet radiation or the like to bring about curing, followed by surface treatment employing an alkaline aqueous solution; however, this method involves a complicated surface treatment step, and the scope of utilization is limited due to the surface treatment using an alkaline aqueous solution.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-43919 (Patent Document 4) discloses a method for manufacturing a hard coat film by applying an energy beam-curing hard coat composition onto a release film having surface roughness Ra of 0.1 μm or less; and, after drying, affixing the coated film to a substrate film, heating the assembly, and then irradiating the assembly using ultraviolet radiation or the like to bring about curing. However, because the method involves making the surface smooth in order to improve the ease of wiping away fingerprints, a problem is presented in that the method cannot be utilized in cases where a surface is furnished with fine surface asperities to prevent reflection of outside light and the like.